La Diosa de las Cartas
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Una extraña chica se cruza en el camino de Harry y se ha propuesto cambiar su destino. X-over con Sakura Card Captor, o algo por el estilo...Alexandra a logrado salvar la vida de Sirius, ahora como esto afectara el futuro de la vida de Harry? Cap6 modificado!*la imagen no me pertenece!
1. La observadora

Este es mi segundo fic y esta algo corto, pero espero que les guste. **Harry Potter y compañia no me pertenecen, ni tampoco Sakura Card Captor...**

**Corregí unas cuantos errores disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

LA OBSERVADORA

Era de tarde, como eso de las 5, el sol tropical del pacifico calentaba la habitación a través de las amplias ventanas de cristal, Alexandra estaba realizando sus tareas de verano, habían dos grandes pilas de libros, cada una con 16 ejemplares diferentes, la gran mayoría trataban sobre antiguas guerras o batallas contra el lado oscuro, debido a la situación en que se encontraba la comunidad con el aviso de uno de los magos oscuros mas poderosos de los últimos años, estaba cansada de copiar, llenar cuestionarios sin fin, de hacer reportes y resúmenes de hechos que pasaron hace mas de mil años. Pero hasta una poderosa hechicera como ella tenía deberes que cumplir, como asistir al colegio.

El Itzu-Maya no era tan malo, tenía libre los fines de semana para ir a donde le diera la gana, su habitación tenía una de las mejores vistas, era la estudiante de honor de su grupo, era la capitana de quidditch de su casa, pero su record disciplinario no coincidía con lo demás.

Llegó a la unidad tres de ''Guerreros de Hoy'' de R.K. Moonstone, se encontró con una gran fotografía de un joven que no pasaba de 15 años, o eso aparentaba, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, su cabello era negro azabache, usaba lentes y tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mitad de la frente. Debajo de la fotografía decía lo siguiente:

'' Harry J. Potter es uno de los iconos de la nueva juventud guerrera en Europa, con solo un año de nacido este joven venció a unos de los mas temibles magos oscuros y con el pasar de los años a seguido enfrentándolo y saliendo victorioso, este joven tiene dones mas allá de lo que podemos imaginar…' '

- Ja! Dudo que este escuálido chaval pueda ser mejor que yo, verdad Yue?

- Tendría que comprobarlo antes de dar mi opinión, pues nunca es bueno dejarse guiar por las apariencias. Pero si quiere un adelanto de mi opinión, si el llegara a ser mas poderoso que usted, mi señora, aun seguiría a su lado.

- Eso me gusta y. qué hay de ti Rubymoon?

- Yo! yo me iría con el más fuerte, aunque seria una difícil decisión.

- Bueno eso podemos comprobarlo fácilmente.- dijo Alexandra mientas cerraba el libro y se paraba del asiento - Prepárense para un viaje a Inglaterra- y salió de la habitación.

- Gracias Rubymoon! ahora tendremos que hacer un viaje de 10 horas.

- ¿Qué? acaso no te gusta tener acción? estoy cansada de estar aquí.

Después de un largo y exhausto viaje llegaron al viejo continente…

- Creó que nos tendremos que hospedar en un hotel estoy muy cansada y necesitamos reponer nuestras energías, mañana sabremos quien es el joven más poderoso.- Yue miro con malos ojos a Rubymoon, le dolían las alas y ella parecía estar disfrutando de eso, Kero y Spin se la pasaron durmiendo dentro de la Heavyless de Alexandra, por lo tanto solo querían dar vueltas por la ciudad y buscar una dulcería.

Se quedaron en el Ritz, en la suite presidencial, Kero y Spin arrasaron con todos los postres del bufete, Alexandra hizo el fallido intento de probar la comida típica de los ingleses, Yue solo durmió y Rubymoon se fue de parranda.

Al otro día….

Todos estaban restablecidos listos para una gran aventura, el grupo tan singular se dirigió hacia el hogar de la victima, o sea Harry, para observarlo en su ambiente natural.

Harry se encontraba acostado boca arriba en el patio de enfrente del numero 4 de Privet Drive, tenía cara de agotado. Salió la tía Petunia

- chico entra a la casa en este instante! no me gusta que estés ahuyentando a los vecinos- Harry se paró de mala gana y entró a la casa,

- Vaya ese si es un ejemplo de las personas dominadas-dijo Rubymoon

- Bueno, no pude ser peor, consultemos al GRAN OJO del Brecha Club- al decir esto Alexandra apareció un enorme ojo flotante - muéstrame la vida de Harry Potter!- el GRAN OJO parpadeo y al abrirse mostraba lo que Harry estaba haciendo - pónganse cómodos y busquen cocaleca por que esto va a estar súper chido!

- Esto esta súper aburrido vine para un combate, no para ver la vida de un pobre chamaco!- dijo Rubymoon algo amargada.

Mientras tanto Harry se fue a su habitación para ver si le había llegado correo, para su suerte había una carta de Hermione.

''_Harry espero que estés bien, sé que la muerte de Sirius_

_te debe estar afectando en lo mas profundo, y que es muy seguro que_

_tengas pesadillas, te sugiero que hagas el esfuerzo de practicar_

_Oclumencia, si necesitas hablar cuenta conmigo, escríbeme,_

_Estudia y espero que te haya ido bien en los TIMOS_

_Besos, Hermione Granger. ''_

Harry dejo la carta sobre la mesa donde estaban todos los libros, abrió el baúl y ahí estaba una carta que decía Calificaciones de TIMOS por alguna razón la puso en el fondo, le daba miedo ver que no había alcanzado la O que necesitaba en pociones.

- Pobre chamaco se le murió alguien, de seguro alguien muy importante por lo de la carta- dijo Alexandra viendo la pobre vida de Harry

- Dudo que este joven sea más fuerte que usted- dijo Yue al ver a Harry leyendo las instrucciones para la preparación de una poción, los últimos días Harry había presentado un extraño gusto por cuidar las plantas de tía Petunia.

- Este chavo no tiene vida social y parece ser un debilucho, vámonos de regreso a casa.- dijo Rubymoon al observar la pobre y triste vida de Harry

- Tú me hiciste venir aquí! y no me pienso ir hasta que averigüe ¿quien rayos era ese Sirius y por qué esta muerto?- dijo decidida y firme Alexandra mientras sacaba algo parecido a una llave y un montón de cartas muy largas.

* * *

Bueno, malo o pesimo, por favor envienme reviews!


	2. Memorias del pasado

**Harry Potter y cual quier personaje alusivo a Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen**, so no me demanden! Mi hermana publicó la historia con el título mal, asi que perdon por el cambio. Gracias por sus reviews! Ahora se los respondo:

Maritza chan: creo que ya hablamos del porque comencé la historia así. A mi tambien me gusta la nueva Alexandra... Huy, esapero que no vuelvas a comerter errores al publicar mi fic...

ShagySirius: creo que no te decepcionare en este chap, pues es mucho mas largo, y me tomó tanto escribirlo. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Sin mas, la historia...

**Corregí unas cuantos errores disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

MEMORIAS DEL PASADO

_- Llave que guardas los poderes de la sabiduría y la vida bríndale tu poder a Alexandra quien aceptó esta misión contigo, libérate!- al terminar el conjuro lo que en un momento pudo parecer la llave de un extraño libro se transformó en un báculo, luego tomó una de las cartas y la lanzó y dijo -Carta que fuiste creada para viajar en el tiempo traspórtanos a las memorias del pasado de Harry Potter, Retorno!- al momento de terminado el conjuro, la carta hacía contacto con el báculo, se abrió un agujero en el tiempo- el que entre de ultimo es un maricón!- dijo Alexandra mientras se adentraba en el pasado, Spin y Kero se peleaban por entrar primero._

_Se encontraban en un salón muy amplio y con ventanales, el techo tenía un hechizo que hacía que se pareciera al cielo de afuera, habían muchas butacas y los presentes estaban tomando un examen al parecer de historia de magia. Alexandra dio rápidamente con Harry, estaba sentado detrás de una chica de cabello negro y él estaba quedándose dormido, al parecer su sueño no era un sueño si no una pesadilla, porque se movía de una manera muy extraña y cuando se cayo al suelo estaba gritando como loco._

_-NOOOOOOO!- el señor mayor que estaba supervisándolos insistía en que fuera a la enfermería pero él decía que solo era una pesadilla_

_- Le recomiendo que tome un poco de agua, aun tiene tiempo de completar decentemente la última pregunta-_

_ Pero Harry insistió- Muchas gracias pero creo que he llenado todo lo que podía- y entrego el examen medio vacío y se fue._

_Corrió por las escaleras y varios pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería – Madam Pomfrey donde esta la profesora McGonagall? Necesito hablar con ella es urgente, muy urgente-_

_-Ella no esta aquí Potter- dijo Madam Pomfrey triste- fue transferida a San Mungo esta mañana. Cuatro hechizos paralizantes directo al pecho a su edad? Es un milagro que ellos no la mataron-_

_ -Ella…no esta?- dijo Harry paralizado, la campana sonó_

_- Yo no me sorprendo de que estés asombrado, Potter- dijo Madam Ponfrey con una expresión encolerizada- Como si uno de ellos pudieran haber paralizado a Minerva McGonagall a la luz del día, Cobardes eso es lo que son…despreciable cobardía…- y ella empezó a hablar de hacer una huelga, al parecer la tal McGonagall era alguien importante y muy fuerte, y algo mayor, al parecer Harry tuvo alguna visión en su sueños cuando estaba en su TIMO de Historia de Magia._

_Luego Harry empezó a corre en los pasillo como un loco desesperado empujando a los estudiantes, bojó dos pisos hasta las escaleras de mármol, entonces un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello castaño claro medio despeinado corrían hacia él, la chica empezó a hacerles preguntas, como si él estaba enfermo y cosas por el estilo, tenía cara de estar muy preocupada por él. Alexandra se preguntó si sería su chava, y el orto chavo le preguntaba donde había estado, entonces él les dijo que lo siguieran porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles, después de recorrer el pasillo del primer piso y de buscar un aula desocupada, Harry se habló con ellos_

_ - Voldemort tiene a Sirius-._

_- al parecer Sirius era alguien muy importante en la vida de aquel chico-, meditó Alexandra,- y ese Valdomero o como sea que se llame era uno de los magos oscuros de los que estuvo estudiando en este verano, por su regreso tenía un montón de tarea que hacer_

_ Los chicos que estaban con Harry empezaron a hacerles preguntas otra vez, y él les explicaba que lo sabía porque lo había visto en sus sueños que Sirius estaba en una habitación del departamento de Misterios llena de esferas de cristal, y que ellos estaban en el final de el pasillo noventa y siete, y que él estaba tratando de usar a Sirius para que le consiguiera algo de ese lugar, que lo estaban torturando y que finalizaría matándolo. Harry estaba muy nervioso su voz se rompía y sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina, tuvo que sentarse en una de las butacas e hizo el intento de controlarse._

_-¿Cómo llegaremos a ese lugar?- les preguntó _

_Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces el chico pelirrojo preguntó – Lle-llegar ahí?_

_ - Llegar al departamento de misterios, entonces poder rescatar a Sirius!- gritó Harry._

_- Pero… Harry…- dijo el pelirrojo,_

_ -Que? Que?- dijo él desesperado,_

_ - Harry- dijo la chica en una voz miedosa – er…como…como Voldemort hizo para entrar en el Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí?- Harry no supo contestar solo le interesaba llegar allí, -Pero…Harry, piensa acerca de esto- dijo ella acercándose a él, - son las cinco en punto de lo tarde…el Ministerio de Magia debe estar lleno de trabajadores… ¿Cómo Voldemort y Sirius pudieron haber entrado sin haber sido vistos? Harry… ellos son probablemente los dos magos más buscados de todo el mundo!¿ tu crees que ellos pudieron haber entrado a un edificio lleno de aurores sin ser detectados?_

_Harry estaba nervioso y no daba las mejores respuestas,- pero el departamento de misterios siempre esta vacío siempre que yo he estado…- dijo Harry, _

_- tu nuca has estado ahí, Harry!- la dijo ella rápidamente, -tu has estado soñando con este lugar, eso es todo!_

_- no son sueños normales!- le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, daba la impresión de que quería atacarla, el habló de una visión sobre el padre de un tal Ron, Alexandra pensó que ese Ron era el chico pelirrojo que estaba con ellos, de algo que le pasó a este_

_- él tiene razón- dijo el otro chico rápidamente mirando a la chica, _

_- Pero eso es tan, tan raro!- dijo ella desesperada- Harry como rayos pudo Voldemort atrapar a Sirius si el a estado todo el tiempo en Grimmauld Place?-_

_ - Tal vez Sirius quería un poco de aire fresco y se fue- dijo el pelirrojo sonando preocupado – él ha estado desesperado por salir de sea casa por años…- la chica lo interrumpió, _

_- ¿pero por qué? _

_-¿Para qué rayos querría Voldemort usar a Sirius? para que cogiera el arma o lo que sea que es!- entonces Harry empezó a gritarle de la miles de cosas para la que Voldemort podría usar al famoso Sirius, el orto chico lo interrumpió y menciono a un hermano de este y hacer preguntas sobre un secreto de conseguir un arma que tal vez Sirius sabía y que por eso un tal Dumbledore no lo dejaba salir._

_-tal vez por eso era uno de los más buscados en la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo- pensó Alexandra, sus otros acompañantes parecían no interesarle toda esa discusión._

_- Miren, yo lo siento- lloriqueó la chica, -pero ninguno de ustedes están logrando ningún sentido, y no tenemos ninguna prueba de todo esto, ni siquiera de que Voldemort y Sirius están allí-, la discusión cada vez se ponía más pesada y la chica empezó a criticar el espíritu de héroe de Harry y de algo que había pasado el año anterior, un torneo en el lago y que salvó a una tal Delacour y que eso no era necesario y que a todo el mundo le pareció un gesto muy bonito pero, esto ultimo lo dijo por la cara que puso Harry cuando se lo recordó. El empezó a discutir que si ella pensaba que él quería hacer de héroe de nuevo, pero elle le dijo que Voldemort lo conocía y que por eso se llevó a Ginny a la Cámara de los Secretos, que eso era el tipo de cosas que el hacía para que Harry cayera en sus trampas, pero Harry no parecía interesado en conservar su vida solo le interesaba llegar donde estaba Sirius y según él no había nadie más de la orden para contarle lo que él había visto en sus sueños._

_-¿pero Harry y si tu sueño es tan solo un sueño?-_

_pero Harry no entraba en razón, empezó a gritarle sobre el porque el tenia que tomar clases de Oclumencia, no porque fueran pesadillas ni porque fueran sueños sino porque eran cosas que pasaban de verdad y empezó a decir que ellos nunca se molestaron cuando el salvó a alguien en los últimos años. Entonces ella siguió insistiendo que él no debía estar teniendo esas visiones si el hacía apropiadamente oclumencia, él le gritó que si acaso el tenía que hacerse el que no las había visto, entonces entró una chica pelirroja a la habitación, Alexandra supuso que era hermana del chavo pelirrojo, acompañada de una chica rubia que parecía estar viajando fuera de este mundo. La pelirroja les dijo que podía escuchar los gritos de Harry en el pasillo y preguntó por qué estaban discutiendo, Harry no la trató con mucha cordialidad y ella le contestaba fríamente cada vez que él le gritaba, al final la chica del cabello despeinado, Hermione, le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo pero Harry insistían en que ellas no podían ayudar._

_La chica de cabello castaño convenció a Harry de que antes de ir al Ministerio de Magia debían comprobar que Sirius no estuviera en el cuartel, pero la única forma era a través de la chimenea de una tal Umbrige, así que trazaron un plan para poder llegar a esta y ella le dijo a Harry que si Sirius no estaba en el cuartel ella haría lo que fuera e iría a donde sea con el para salvar a Sirius. Según como estaba trazado el plan podrían tener como alrededor de cinco minutos, Harry lo consideró suficientes, pero cuando le dijo al grupo que se pusiera en marcha la chica de cabello castaño parecía no estar esperando llevar el plan acabo en ese mismo instante, pero Harry logró persuadirla y quedaron en reunirse en el final del pasillo de la oficina de la tal Umbrige._

_Harry corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala en la base de una torre, dos chicos hicieron el intento de halar con el sobre una fiesta de fin de exámenes con cerveza, pero Harry no les hizo caso, prácticamente voló por las escaleras a lo que parecían una habitación común, sacó algo parecido a una capa, Alexandra supuso que esa era su capa de invisibilidad de la cual estuvo hablando con los demás, y una cuchilla múltiple. Harry bajó por las escaleras con la misma velocidad con que las había subido, llegó hasta el final del pasillo donde ya se encontraban sus amigos. Con las órdenes repartidas cada quien fue a hacer lo que les tocaba._

_Harry y la chica de cabello castaño se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y se ocultaron detrás de una columna, esperando que la costa estuviera libre, cuando esta lo estuvo, los chicos se movieron hasta la ofician de la ' directora '. Era horrible, estaba pintada de rosado y tenía lo que parecía una colección de bajilla barata, Harry se aproximó a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos floo en el fuego y dijo- numero doce Grimmauld Place!- y su cabeza empezó a viajar entre la red Floo hasta llegar a una fría cocina._

_- Sirius?- gritó – Sirius estas ahí?- pero no hubo respuesta, un sonido de algo a la derecha de la chimenea llamo su atención, - ¿ quien esta ahí?- entonces apareció a la vista del fuego la imagen de un elfo domestico viejo y casi desnudo, al parecer tenia heridas las manos pues estaban vendadas,_

_-Es la cabeza del chico Potter en el fuego – informó el elfo a la cocina vacía - ¿a que ha venido, se pregunta Kreacher?_

_- ¿Dónde esta Sirius, Kreacher?- Harry preguntó_

_- Mi señor se ha ido, Harry Potter_

_- A donde se fue ¿A donde se fue?- Kreacher no contestó – te lo estoy advirtiendo,_

_-¿Que hay de Lupin, ojo loco? Cualquiera de ellos ¿ esta alguno?_

_- nadie esta excepto Kreacher- el elfo empezó a caminar lejos de Harry muy despacio._

_A Alexandra esto le parecía muy sospechoso el tenia algo que ver en todo esto. El elfo empezó a hablar sobre tener una conversación con su ama, y que su amo no lo dejaba hablar con ella últimamente, Harry empezó a gritarle que si Sirius había ido al departamento de misterios, el elfo se detuvo, el viejo elfo le contesto con un tono malévolo_

_ - Mi señor no le dice al pobre Kreacher donde él va, mi señor no volverá del departamento de misterios, mi señora y yo estaremos solos de nuevo.- y el elfo se fue dejando solo a Harry, pero antes que le pudiera decir algún insulto una mano lo agarro por el cabello y lo llevaba devuelta a la oficina._

_La tal Umbrige empezó a decir que si el creía que ella dejaría que alguien entrara a su oficina sin ser detectado después de los dos últimos nifflers, la bruja (y no lo digo porque ella usa magia si no porque es una bruja literalmente) hizo que un chico le quitara la varita a Harry, y la de la chica que le estaba ayudando también._

_-Por fin esto toma algo de acción- dijo Rubymoon que estaba al borde de dormirse, Yue estaba observando todo de tal forma que parecía no importarle, mientras que Spin y Kero estaban haciendo el fallido intento de molestar a las personas de la habitación._

_Umbrige empezó el interrogatorio, sin soltar la cabeza de Harry, este hizo el mayor intento de mentirle pero ella lo tenia con las manos en la masa, un grupo de chicos que tenían el aspecto de ser unos chupa medias de la profesora entraron a la oficina con los amigos de Harry y otro chico, medio gordito y cara de inocente a punto de morirse por asfixia debido a que el chamaco que lo tenía casi lo estaba estrangulando._

_Umbrige trato de sacarle la información a Harry de con quien él estaba hablando, su modo, al parecer era insultar a sus amigos y conocidos, como si eso funcionara, solo consiguió que Harry se enojar_

_- no es asunto suyo con quien estuve hablando- le contesto él, y ella mando a un chico rubio, que estaba en la ventana jugando con la varita de Harry, a buscar a un profesor llamado Snape, _

_- Tal vez sea su verdugo- dijo en broma Alexandra a Rubymoon quien se rio de esto_

_Durante unos minutos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, solo se oía el intento de los amigos de Harry por zafarse de sus captores abusivos, con excepción de la chica rubia que parecía estar aburrida de la situación y estaba mirando por la ventana. Un hombre de estatura media entro a la habitación detrás del chico rubio, miro con total indiferencia la escena que se daba en la oficina de la directora, tenia el cabello negro y brillaba por lo sucio que estaba. Umbrige le pidió al profesor una botella de Veritaserum, al parecer él era el profesor de pociones, él le contesto que le había dado su ultima botella y que con tres gotas era suficiente_

_- No la habrá usado toda?- le dijo él, pero ella se incomodo con su respuesta y le pidió que preparara más para ella._

_- Ciertamente, toma un ciclo de luna llena para madurar, por lo tanto estará lista para usted dentro de un mes._

_Estos dos empezaron a discutir sobre la poción y de que Harry nunca había sentido respeto por seguir las reglas de la escuela. Umbrige estaba súper enojada y le dijo al profesor Snape que estaba a prueba y que él era un inservible y que un tal Lucius Malfoy siempre hablaba muy bien de él. Alexandra supuso que este era el padre del chico rubio que lo busco porque lo llamó por el mismo apellido. Umbrige lo echó de su oficina y el parecía totalmente indiferente a sus comentarios pero en el momento en que el profesor se daba la vuelta Harry empezó a gritar_

_- él tiene a Padfoot!- y cosas que tal vez solo el entendía. _

_Pero como Umbrige no era sorda empezó a cuestionar a Snape. Pero este no dijo nada con excepción de que soltaran a Longbotton por que si lo asfixiaban eso seria mucho papeleo y él se vería obligado a mencionarlo en su record si alguna ves aplicaba para un trabajo y se fue._

_Umbrige estaba fuera de si, habla de torturara a Harry para sacarle la información y la chica de cabello castaño trataba de persuadirla de que no lo hiciera que era en contra de las leyes. Pero ella no la escuchaba y luego confesó que fue ella la que envió los dementores tras Harry en el verano para desacreditarlo y sacarlo de la escuela, Harry estaba muy enojado. Cuando ella se disponía a torturara a Harry, la chica del cabello castaño grito y dijo a Harry que debían decírselo, pero Harry se negaba._

_La chica empezó a llorar entre las túnicas de su captora, que por cierto tenia cara de BULLY, esta al ver esto dejo de aplastarla en contra de la pared y la tiró al suelo. Umbrige se acercó ella, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos y gritaban, pero Alexandra pudo notar algo, ella no estaba llorando de verdad era todo un truco, le empezaba a caer bien la chica._

_Ella le dijo que Harry trataba de comunicarse con el profesor Dumbledore, sus compañeros se asombraron y dejaron de forcejear con sus captores, por suerte Umbrige no notó esto porque estaba muy ocupada en la chica. Ella siguió mintiendo sobre que trataron de comunicarse con el en ciertos lugares que por la reacción de Umbrige, Alexandra dedujo que eran sitios públicos, algo así como clubes. Ella prosiguió diciendo que ellos querían decirle que el arma ya estaba lista, Umbrige estaba excitada y pidió que la llevara donde se encontraba pero la chica dijo que no la llevaría si los captores iban con ellos. Umbrige le dijo que no estaba en posición para poner condiciones entonces la chica empezó a decir que se la mostrara a todos el colegio porque así ellos podían usarla contra ella, que a ella le gustaría ver eso._

_Umbrige cayó en la trampa, se fue sola con la chica y Harry, pero ambos estaban desarmados, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo el chico rubio de que alguien fuera con ella, pero ella le dijo- Soy una trabajadora del ministerio totalmente calificada, cree usted joven Malfoy que necesito ayuda para controlar a dos jóvenes desarmados?- esto fue más que suficiente. Rubymoon estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba pasando quería ver la famosa arma, Alexandra quería ver que harían con esa bruja regordeta._

_Los chicos guiaron a Umbrige a la parte mas lejana del bosque y hacían toda el ruido que podían, cada vez que Umbrige preguntaba la chica contestaba gritando, al parecer había algo muy peligroso en el bosque y ella trataba de llamar su atención. La llevaron hasta un claro en medio de la densa población de árboles, una flecha rozó cerca de ellos, se oían cascos y el suelo del bosque temblaba, Umbrige empezó a gritar, la chica sonrió triunfante. De repente estaban rodeados de centauros, parecían muy enojados, pero la cosa se puso peor cuando Umbrige les dijo híbridos, pero ella siguió hablando de una ley y dijo algo sobre los actos de las criaturas que poseen inteligencia casi humana,_

_-Soy yo o ella acaba de cometer el error mas grande de su vida- dijo burlonamente Alexandra a sus compañeros que parecían estar muy interesados en lo que los centauros le harían a la gorda nazi._

_Estos lanzaron una flecha que paso tan cerca de la cabeza de Umbrige que casi es enreda en su cabello, ella lanzo un grito y comenzó a agitar sus manos por enzima de su cabeza, los centauros empezaron a reírse con malicia de ella. Las cosa no mejoraron mucho, los centauros se llevaron a Umbrige a lo mas oscuro del bosque porque esta los atacó, Harry y Hermione se salvaron porque un gigante llamado grawmp los estaba buscando y preguntaba por alguien, pero su ingles era pésimo y Alexandra no lo pudo entender._

_Los chicos lograron salir del bosque y para su sorpresa se encontraron a los demás que iban a su rescate, algunos tenían algunas hemorragias, pero no eran por cortadas así que no había peligro. Los chicos después de una pequeña pero aburrida discusión se pusieron de acuerdo de cómo volarían hasta el Ministerio de Magia, volarían en una especie de bestias invisibles llamadas thesrtals, se veía muy raro._

_Los chicos llegaron al Ministerio, todos se aglomeraron en lo que parecía una cabina de teléfono fuera de servicio, esta era una especie de ascensor que los llevo al interior del Ministerio. Este estaba completamente vacío, todos siguieron a Harry por los pasillos de piedra hacia la parte más subterránea del edificio. Después de una larga caminata entre pasillos, puertas y habitaciones llenas de cosas raras llegaron al numero noventa y siete, era una sala llena de estantes, estos a su vez llenos de esferas de cristal que emitían cierto brillo, cada una tenia inscripciones de lo que parecían nombres abreviados._

_Harry encontró una con su nombre y el de Voldemort y lo que parecía el nombre de otras dos personas. Para su mala suerte llegaron un grupo de encapuchados con mascaras, al parecer Harry los conocía bastante bien porque identifico el nombre de varios. Estos le exigían que le dieran la profecía, las esferas eran profecías,( el problema que se produjo me llevaría mucho tiempo describirlo así que lo are resumidamente y a mi estilo)._

_Los chicos se defendieron con uñas y dientes pero el grupo que los acosaba les llevaba mucha ventaja en cuanto a defensa y artes oscuras, entre los heridos del lado de Harry estaban Hermie, que parecía como si hubieran hecho el intento de convertirla en piedra, el chico que se les unió de ultimo llamado Neville tenia un problema cada vez que iba a hablar, el chico pelirrojo llamado Ron estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo idiotizante y por ultimo a su hermana le fracturaron un tobillo, Harry por lo menos estaba en una pieza solo porque Voldemort así lo pidió. Las cosas mejoraron un poco porque llegaron refuerzos el grupo de la famosa Orden y por lo visto el tal Sirius estaba entre ellos_

_- Por que me da la impresión de que este tal Sirius muere aquí?- le dijo Alexandra a sus amigos. _

_El asunto no pudo ponerse peor pues, Neville rompió accidentalmente la profecía y Sirius caía en combate, aunque el hechizo que recibió no era uno de los mortales, el cayo detrás de una cortina y no se volvió a poner en pie y la mujer con la que estaba batiendo se rio con una risa tan fría y malévola que le puso la carne de gallina a Kero y Spin, Rubymoon parecía decepcionada y Yue, a Yue le importaba un cuerno, pero Alexandra era un caso diferente_

_-Esa pinche, cabrona, squib, hibrida bruja del mal como la quiero reventar_

_- cálmate Alexandra solo es un recuerdo no lograras nada echando hechizos aquí- le dijo Rubymoon_

_- Pobre chamaco, hasta meda pena- dijo Alexandra tratando de calmarse_

_- ¿y que piensas hacer, volverte su hada madrina?- dijo Yue en tono sarcástico_

_- Sabes la idea de hacer una buena obra para el beneficio de alguien necesitado no es tan mala idea- dijo ella mientras regresaban al presente_

_- gracias por arruinarme el existir- le dijo Rubymoon a Yue en voz baja mientras viajaban al presente, _

_- es un placer, además estamos a mano, tu quisiste venir- le contesto él._

* * *

Bien que les parece? espero sus reviews y hasta pronto.


	3. Un deseo cumplido

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni los de Sakura Card Captor**. Gracias por sus reviews.

Lilian: te gusta o no? porque no te entiendo...

Shagy Sirius y Maritza chan: si ya lo sé... es algo largo y aburrido pero creo que este cap esta mejor...

Maki: espera al otro chap para tus respuestas...

**Corregí algunos errores y modifiqué ligeramente del original, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar.**

* * *

UN DESEO CUMPLIDO

Alexandra no esperó ver más de la vida de Harry, fue directo a buscar una de sus tantas cartas.

- Si la usas, gastaras toda tus energías- le dijo Yue a Alexandra

- Me importa un cuerno perder mis energías! yo no me voy de Inglaterra hasta que no haya arreglado la vida de este chico- dijo ella firme

- Vaya las vueltas que da el mundo, cuando llegamos era tu rival ahora es un chico que goza de tu protección- dijo Rubymoon amargamente

- Cállate vaca, tu fuiste la que me hiciste venir!- dijo ella de mal humor, - necesito concentrarme, Kero, Spin váyanse al hotel, ustedes no son necesarios- dijo Alexandra a sus amigos mascotas, estos obedecieron al pie de la letra, - listos? carta que fuiste creada para viajar en el tiempo, bríndanos tu poder y transpórtanos a principios del mes de junio, TIEMPO!- al contacto de la carta con el báculo, una onda amarilla los cubrió y los llevo al mismo lugar, pero era Junio y no finales de Julio.

Después de usar la carta vuelo para llegar a Grimmauld Place, y de gastar muchas energías en entrar a la casa porque estaba bajo un hechizo protector. Ya adentro Alexandra fue directo a donde se encontraba el elfo domestico y lo ató a una silla, solo tenían que esperar a que Harry apareciera a través del fuego, utilizaría la carta Espejo para simular a Kreacher y darle la información correcta.

La hora llegó, Harry apareció en el fuego y un falso Kreacher le dijo que su señor estaba en casa entonces paso algo que no estaba en los planes de Alexandra, Harry le pidió a Kreacher que buscara a Sirius que quería hablar con el, Alexandra esperaba que él se fuera calmado tan pronto como recibiera la información que buscaba pero no fue así y no le quedo de otra que buscar a Sirius.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la cocina Harry empezó a contarle todo sobre su extraño sueño, las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, para mala suerte de Harry, Umbrige lo atrapó (y creo que no hay que repetir lo que pasó). Sirius estaba muy preocupado con lo que podía pasarle a Harry y le preocupaba lo que tramaba Voldemort así que fue y envió un mensaje a los de la Orden, el tiempo seguía corriendo y las cosas no mejoraban pues después de la convocación para la reunión de la Orden, Sirius seguía empeñado en ir al ministerio a detener a los mortifagos, que de seguro estaban esperando a Harry.

Lo cual el asertó pues ellos aun esperaban a Harry, para mala suerte de Alexandra, Sirius insistió tanto en que lo dejaran ir a luchar que a estos no les quedo de otra. Sirius fue con ellos, el hecho de que iba a morir estaba escrito y aunque Alexandra hizo el intento era algo que no se podía cambiar. Sirius se batió nuevamente con la mujer de cabello negro a la cual el identificó como Bellatrix, si cuando cayó detrás del velo tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir ya no las tenia debido a que el hechizo fatal e irreversible cayó sobre él, ahora más que nunca la vida de Harry se volvió miserable.

- No lo puedo creer, ahora su vida realmente apesta y es todo por mi culpa- dijo Alexandra decepcionada de su trabajo

- Bueno si fueras hada madrina no me gustaría que tu fueras la mía- dijo Rubymoon en forma de burla

- Algún error debí haber cometido,- dijo Alexandra tratando de recordar como llevó el plan, - algo le faltaba, pero qué?- se dijo para sus adentros, mientras ella se fundía el cerebro, Yue la observaba con mucha atención,

- Aun le queda mucho por aprender- se dijo para si

- OH! Ya sé, pudo haber sido ese sueño, si él no lo tiene Sirius no morirá- y sacó nuevamente la carta del Tiempo y empleo el mismo conjuro.

El grupo esta ves se traslado a la escuela de magia Hogwarts, donde Harry se encontraba tomando el examen de Historia de la Magia, debía actuar antes de que el cayera dormido, tomó una de sus cartas.

- Carta que fuiste creada para adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños bríndanos tu poder para cambiar los sueños de Harry, SUEÑO! (de soñar), - y Alexandra y sus sirvientes se adentraron en la mente de Harry y… descubrieron que su sueño no era un sueño natural de él producido por su mente, si no que alguien con facilidades de controles mentales estaba haciéndolo soñar, pero Alexandra con los poderes de la carta le dio un súbito cambio y en ves de ver a Sirius torturado por el tal Voldemort se veía el viviendo con su padrino, sacando buenas notas en los TIMOS, algo que Alexandra dudaba pues se estaba durmiendo en uno, su sueño distaba de ser una predicción de muerte, pero no todo es color de rosas así que…

Aunque la vida de Harry parecía muy feliz en el castillo las cosas no marchaban bien en el exterior principalmente en el cuartel de la Orden, Voldemort tenia un dato que de repente lo puso muy pero muy feliz,

- Auch!- dijo Harry mientras caminaba con sus amigos de regreso a la casa común

- Sucede algo con tu cicatriz? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada,

- No es nada solo me duele un poco, es común- dijo el tratando de disimular el terrible dolor, sentía como si se le partía la cabeza en dos,

- Harry eso no es común, si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería,- insistió la chica,

- No, no es necesario iré a descansar un poco y se pasara- dijo él y se fue a su cama, pero una simple siesta no serviría para aplacar la felicidad que sentía Voldemort.

Harry dormía apaciblemente en su cama suave y de cuatro postes, - Veré que esta soñando, no vaya a hacer que tenga nuevamente ese sueño- dijo Alexandra a sus compañeros y accionó nuevamente los poderes de la carta Sueño.

Harry estaba caminando en los pasillos del colegio se dirigía al campo de Quidditch hacia mucho tiempo que no volaba en su Saeta de Fuego, la brisa era cálida era una hermosa tarde de verano, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, volaba rápido y el viento soplaba en sus oídos, los árboles del bosque se movían con el viento, todo parecía estar en una paz total, miro al suelo y allí se encontraba Cho, su cabello se movía con el viento y le sonreía, de repente comenzaban a crecer paredes de arbustos alrededor de ellos en forma de laberinto, lo recordaba, luego llegó Cedric y rescataba a Cho de un grupo de animales acuáticos y él estaba viendo todo desde el laberinto y no podía hacer nada…

- Bueno no es nada relacionado con Sirius, pero creo que alguien le robo su chava,- dijo Alexandra a Rubymoon y Yue, - Nada puede empeorar, pero vamos a esperar a que pase la noche para ver que pasa- continuo ella,

- Será mejor buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos, no querrás que nos descubran- le sugirió Yue.

Alexandra y sus secuaces buscaron un aula vacía para hospedarse por esa noche en el castillo y para que nadie entrara en ese lugar aplicaron una línea repelente, cuando alguien se acercaba al perímetro protegido de repente recordaban que tenían que hacer o ir a otro lugar y se marchaban.

La noche empezaba a caer y los seguidores del Señor Oscuro se dirigían a acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas,

-Puede que Potter no haya caído en la trampa pero sin la Orden será mas rápido de borrarlo del mapa- dijo Voldemort a su querida rata de alcantarilla Petergrew, Alexandra accidentalmente le revelo el lugar donde se encontraba trabajando la Orden a través del sueño de Harry durante el examen de Historia, Voldemort no esperaría hasta el amanecer para dar el gran golpe, no tenia un gran ejercito pero el ataque sorpresa seria mas que suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a Dumbledore.

Los mortifagos se trasladaron sigilosamente hasta la calle donde se encontraba la antigua mansión de los Black, pero la casa estaba protegido por uno de los hechizos protectores utilizados por Dumbledore, pero sacaban ventaja de un antiguo miembro de la Orden, el fiel y animago Peter Petegrew. Se volvió rata y a través de las alcantarillas pudo llegar a la antigua casa, no habían muchas personas allí dentro, solo sus dos antiguos amigos a los cuales traicionó, Lupin y Sirius, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era malo pero el valoraba más su propia vida que las de ellos.

Bellatrix y los demás mortifagos esperaban ansiosos a que Peter abriera la puerta

- Ya era Hora! - dijo Lucius cuando Peter les abrió

- Estuvo muy difícil subir por ese alcantarillado,- dijo el disculpándose, realmente no quería dar el golpe final,

- Si se nota en tu aroma,- dijo Bellatrix haciendo una mueca por el mal olor de Peter,

- Es hora de la venganza- dijo Lucius y los demás mortifagos lo siguieron hacia el interior de la casa.

Los que se encontraban allí de la Orden eran Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, la señora Weasley y Mondungus. Todos se encontraban en la cocina para la cena, los mortifagos se movían sigilosamente en la casa, Bellatrix los guiabas, ella conocía muy bien la casa de su tía, se dirigieron directamente a la cocina pues era el lugar mas lógico y común donde se podían encontrar los de la Orden.

– Chicos disfruten la dulce venganza contra quienes nos han alejado de nuestro señor- dijo Bellatrix a sus compañeros en voz baja antes de atacar a los que estaban cenando.

Un haz de luz rojo paso bastante cerca de Sirius como para que todos los vieran claramente en el comedor, los mortifagos estaban todos aglomerados en la única entrada y posible salida y no tenían suficiente espacio como para dar en el blanco,

- ¡Nos atacan!- grito Molly,

- Idiota Peter fallaste el primero!-le gritó Bellatrix y estaba a punto de castigarlo si no fuera porque los de la Orden empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra ellos, pero los mortifagos los superaban en numero.

La primera en caer fue la señora Weasley por manos de Lucius Malfoy, Lupin se desapareció de la habitación para enviar un aviso a los demás mientras Sirius, Tonks y Mondongus trataban de mantenerse en pie. Pero cuando Lupin regresó Tonks caía en combate en manos de varias personas, increíblemente Mondongus estaba vivo, saltando el hecho de que estaba ebrio, Sirius peleaba con todo lo que podía,

-Vamos a disfrutar a los tres restantes- sugirió Bellatrix,

- Algo lento, como en los viejos tiempos- sugirió su esposo.

Lupin tuvo la ventaja de lograr desarmar a sus contrincantes y paralizarlos, pero ellos seguían siendo muchos,

- Debemos aguantar Sirius- le dijo Lupin, el tiempo se hacia eterno para ellos mientras los mortifagos los acercaban más al otro mundo, cinco minutos después llegaron los refuerzos de la Orden encabezados por Dumbledore, la mayoría de los mortifagos se escaparon, el primero fue Peter, pero Bellatrix no se marcharía hasta acabar con Sirius.

-Te ha llegado la hora Sirius- dijo Bellatrix antes de lanzar el mortal hechizo contra su primo, él estaba en el piso y se estaba poniendo en pie, Dumbledore estaba acabando con unos cuantos cobardes mortifagos que hacían el fallido intento de huir cuando noto las palabras de la malvada mujer,

- Avada…- empezaba a lanzar el hechizo,

- Expe… - gritaba el poderoso mago contra ella, Sirius estaba medio hipnotizado medio atónito,

- Kadabra!- y por segunda vez el rayo de luz roja volaba en el aire pero daba en el blanco,

-…liarmus- pero ya era tarde para evitar la muerte de Sirius, Bellatrix desaparecía de la escena del crimen.

En la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar normal, no habían señales de muerte así que Alexandra y sus guardianes regresaron al presente. Lo malo estaba a punto de comenzar. Primero que todo Tonks, la señora Weasley y Sirius habían caído en combate y Harry se sentía muy miserable por el hecho de que ignoró totalmente las razones del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tuvo el día del ultimo examen, estaba sin familia y los Weasley no tenían madre por su culpa, lo único bueno era que Dumbledore había vuelto a ser director de Hogwarts ya que se comprobó el regreso de Lord Voldemort debido a que sometieron a interrogatorio publico a los mortifagos que fueron atrapados en Grimmauld Place.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Alexandra, - POR QUE?- lloraba, - por que no sale como yo quiero? por qué? que hice mal? en que falle?- decía ella desesperada,

- Cálmate! esta bien que te quedo mal pero no tienes que gritar como loca en medio de un barrio muggle!- dijo Rubymoon,

- pero en que falle, en qué? Tengo que volverlo a intentar- dijo Alexandra recuperándose de su ataque,

- Si lo vuelves a hacer terminaras matando a toda la Orden, olvídalo la vida de Potter no tiene remedio, el esta perdido y no tiene solución- dijo Rubymoon tratando de convencer a Alexandra, - además estas casi sin energías y te quedaras dormida por una semana si vuelves a viajar en el tiempo

- no me rendiré, la tercera es la vencida y si no lo logro enviare una carta en el tiempo para que no se me ocurra volver a hacer esto y darte una buena tunda por hacerme venir tan lejos- dijo Alexandra enojada.

- JUN!- dejó escapar Yue detrás de una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa,

- Que te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Alexandra que estaba tan enoja que se trepaba por las matas(literalmente),

- Crees que volviendo a intentar que Potter se comunique con Sirius o que no tenga ese sueño inducido por Voldemort le salvaras la vida a Sirius?- dijo el maliciosamente,

- Y que sugieres tú? – dijo ella con cara de matarlo, - no haces mas que mirar y no dices nada- dijo ella moviendo el báculo amenazadoramente contra él,

- Disculpe que no se lo haya dicho pero quería comprobar que tan lejos podía usted llegar- le dijo el manteniendo su cara de sarcasmo,

- Y?- preguntó ella,

- Has olvidado un factor en todo esto- prosiguió él,

- Qué?-

- el factor D-, dijo maliciosamente mientras veía la reacción sobre las chicas,

- Y eso que significa? – Preguntó Rubymoon,

- el factor Destino, antes de que tú quisieras entrar en la vida de Potter ya Sirius Black estaba condenado a morir por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad, permítanme explicarles…

… cada decisión que tomamos es una nueva pieza que se adhiere a la cadena, esta cadena puede variar su forma dependiendo de las acciones que cometamos, un ejemplo, se presenta cierta situación X a ti y tienes 3 diferentes opciones para solucionarlo, al tomar la decisión de lo que vas a hacer y la ejecutas eso trae cambios para tu futuro. Si deseas cambiar un eslabón reciente en la cadena debes buscar el eslabón que te llevó a que cometieras esa acción de lo contrario de nada servirá lo que hagas y aquí entra el factor tiempo, para cambiarlo mayormente tendrás que viajar mas de un simple mes al pasado.- terminó Yue y se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo al ver la expresión perpleja de sus dos oyentes,

- Por Que rayos no me lo dijiste antes? – grito enojada Alexandra a su sirviente,

- Tenia que comprobar mi teoría- contesto el tranquilo,

- Mas te vale que sea así porque si esto vuelve a salir mal tu pagaras las consecuencias- dijo Alexandra mientras volvía a sacar de su bolsillo la carta del Tiempo,

- me gustaría ver eso- dijo Rubymoon a Yue,

- Te sugiero que tomes asiento- le contestó el.

El trío volvió en el tiempo pero esta vez fueron dos años y un mes atrás, finales del tercer año, era de tarde, y habían un grupo de personas reunidas en la parte trasera de la cabaña da Hagrid, estaban haciendo algo raro. Alexandra vio que la puerta de la cabaña se abría pero nadie entraba o salía, de repente Harry y Hermione salían del bosque y se robaban el hipogrifo que estaba amarrado en la huerta. Al rato un hombre sacó una enorme hacha y como no encontró el hipogrifo la clavó en una enorme calabaza. Alexandra y sus acompañantes tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche cuando vio a Ron, que era arrastrado por un enorme perro negro y lo llevaba hacia un sauce que empezó a dar puñetazos a los que estaban bajo el, Harry y Hermione seguían a un gato color canela y al perro que parecía le había roto una pierna a Ron.

Las próximas escenas que nuestros amigos visualizaron no están necesarias volver a contarlas, excepto cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron inconsciente a Snape y cuando Sirius lo llevaba flotando y hacia que su cabeza chocara con los escalones del piso. Pero cuando salieron y Lupin se transformó en lobo y como no se había tomado la poción estaba fuera de control. En eso Peter Petegrew se volvía rata para escapar del castigo, nuestro trío entro en acción, ese era el momento en que Sirius iba a ser condenado a muerte, Alexandra accionó una de sus cartas,

- Bosque! – y una gran enredadera atrapó a la rata.

Pero el embrollo no terminó ahí. Pues Sirius hacia todo lo posible en evitar que Lupin le hiciera daño a los chicos y luego vinieron los dementores. Un segundo Harry salía del bosque y los ahuyentaba con un sorprendente patronus.

- Al parecer no somos los únicos en viajar en el tiempo- dijo Alexandra a sus compañeros.

Sirius era trasladado a la torre para ser condenado y pero esta vez Harry tenía a Peter atrapado. El grupo de Harry se dirigió con Peter para comprobar la inocencia de Sirius y liberarlo de todos los cargos.

* * *

Espero sus reviews...


	4. Alexandra Rodriguez

**Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen**

Gracias por dejar reviews y disculpen por durara mucho sin publicar pero he estado muy ocupada los ultimos dias!AQUI ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A ALGUNAS DE SUS INTERROGANTES, dejan reviews por favor! y gracias por leer, Chiao to de next Week or so.

**Corregí algunos de los errores disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

ALEXANDRA RODRÍGUEZ

Alexandra Rodríguez nació en México, ella era huérfana y se crio en el mundo muggle. Era muy pobre y el orfanato en el que se creció no tenia muchos recursos económicos y el lugar estaba ubicado en una zona digamos pobre. A pesar de no poseer familia o vivir en un lugar de estatus bajo, su infancia fue feliz aunque nunca se destacó por ser una chica obediente así que nunca fue adoptada.

En su aspecto físico podríamos decir que Alexandra tenía la piel con un ligero bronceado su cabello castaño claro con mechones en diferentes tonos como rojizos y dorados. Sus ojos eran color miel su nariz era perfilada, la forma de su cara era ovalada la profundidad de sus mejillas o el ángulo que estas formaban le daban el aspecto perfecto, una obra de arte. En cuanto a su figura Alexandra era esbelta de altura promedio y de complexión flexible. Su carácter aventurero y bromista la hacían entrase en todo tipo de problemas, le gustaban los retos y no se rendía fácilmente, no podemos olvidar sus típicas expresiones como el brillo en sus ojos cuando se inspiraba para realizar una nueva travesura, su sonrisa al cumplir su objetivo.

Al cumplir los once años Alexandra recibió una carta de la escuela de magia y hechicería Itzu Maya donde le ofrecían una beca debido a su condición de huérfana, todos en el orfanato estaban muy contentos,

- Soy bruja! Tengo magia!- gritaba contenta nuestra amiga por todo la instalación,

- Con razón eres tan fea- dijo uno de sus amiguitos en broma,

- te voy a convertir en rana!- le dijo ella mientras lo perseguía,

- No Alexandra, ni se te ocurra! en esta carta dice que no puedes usar tus poderes fuera de la escuela, - le corrigió la monja que los cuidaba,

- No es justo- se quejó ella,

- Nada en esta tierra es justo, solo Dios lo es- y se llevo a los niños a comer.

Nuestra querida Alexandra no fue un ángel en la escuela desde un principio, apenas con tres días de haber iniciado las clases ya ella estaba de castigo y en la oficina del director,

- Alexandra no puedo creer que siendo una estudiante becada te comportes de esa manera, no puedes practicar tus tareas sobre los otros alumnos y menos debes estar cogiendo los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca sin autorización, sabes que puedes perder tu beca si sigues comportándote de esa manera?- le dijo el director,

- le prometo que no volverá a pasar, seré una niña buena, lo digo de verdad de verdad señor director- dijo ella sin ninguna malicia pues no quería dejar la institución,

- Eso espero, puedes marcharte- y Alexandra se retiro a su habitación.

El Itzu Maya era una escuela de magia que funcionaba mucho antes de que los europeos llegaran a América, no era tan antigua como Hogwarts, pero tenia tan buena reputación como este. Además su sistema educativo era bastante avanzado, podríamos decir moderno. Sus instalaciones eran una enorme pirámide maya, a su alrededor había una vegetación de selva lo cual la hacia impenetrable para los muggles. Su cara oeste daba hacia una hermosa playa. A diferencia de Hogwarts las habitaciones eran separadas por personas y casas, no habían habitaciones compartidas. En el Itzu Maya no solo se jugaba quidditch también practicaban una especie de surf en el agua con escobas voladoras. La vida en esta parte del mundo mágico era muy movida, pero pacifica hasta que…

Alexandra no podía soportar más de dos semanas siendo una niña buena y ella lo sabía así que empezó a dedicarse a buscar una solución a este problema. Una tarde mientras miraba la televisión, tenemos que resaltar que nuestra amiga es una poderosa hechicera y le importa un bledo romper las leyes de un mundo al cual apenas acaba de conocer. Ella había hechizado su pequeño televisor para llevárselo a la escuela pues no se quería perder sus programas favoritos, se topó con unas caricaturas que llamaron su atención era sobre una chica y unas cartas mágicas, un hechicero creó las cartas con solo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

- Hijole! Me gusta esto- dijo Alexandra y busco tiza y una cebolla. Dibujo el símbolo de la cartas en el piso, corto la cebolla a la mitad, se la estrujo en un ojo entonces empezó a lagrimear, al caer unas cuantas lagrimas al piso la habitación se volvió azul y el piso se volvió agua, ella flotaba en el medio y de la nada apareció algo parecido a una carta pero mas grande,

-Si1 lo logre! – pero la felicidad no duro mucho hasta que ella tomó la carta en sus manos - ¿ Carta cebolla? mierda esto no sirve para nada¿ que puedo hacer con una carta cebolla?- dijo ella enfadada, - Debo mejorar esta técnica, Hum , iré a ver si esto funciona – y salió de su habitación.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con uno de sus amigos de travesuras,

- ¿que traes ahí? – le pregunto él,

- ¿quieres probarlo?- dijo ella con ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos malévolos,

- ¿me lo estas preguntando?- dijo él,

- esta bien,- y le mostró la carta,

- ¿para que sirve eso? – le pregunto el chico,

- No lo sé, pero vamos a probarlo ¡CEBOLLA!- y un enorme tufo a cebolla invadió todo el pasillo,

- Vámonos antes de que nos descubran!- le dijo Alexandra a su amigo y ambos escaparon lo mas lejos del pasillo.

Claro está que Alexandra logro dominar la técnica de la creación de cartas, creó todas las cartas que mostraban en la caricatura( todas las cartas Clow) además de otras de otras de su propio ingenio como la carta Dinero, tenia una imagen de una olla llena de oro, la carta Jaguar y Mercedes- Benz, y la carta Bling-Bling (ella ve mucha televisión).

Con estas cartas Alexandra ya no tenia por que preocuparse si le quitaban la beca podía pagarse la escuela ella misma, tenia poder suficiente para destruir la escuela si le daba la gana pero no lo hacia. Después de su primer año en la escuela de magia Alexandra utilizó sus castas para mejorara el orfanato donde paso su infancia, se compró una enorme propiedad en la costa del pacifico donde solo vivían brujos, la casa quedaba en la cima de un cerro que a la vez era una especie de risco. Nuestra amiga no era la vecina más amada del vecindario, todos los días a la misma hora siempre, las siete de la mañana, Alexandra salía al balcón delantero y gritaba a todo pulmón,

- ¡BÉSENME EL CULO!

- Cariño es hora de levantarse- le decía uno de los vecinos a su esposa

-Todavía no- le contesto ella con pereza

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- continuaba gritando desde el balcón Alexandra,

- Esta bien ya me levanto- le decía la mujer a su esposo.

Dos años más tarde Alexandra creó a Keroberus, Yue, Spinnelson y Rubymoon, los cuatro guardianes que le servían de compañía y de ves en cuando hacían el papel de sirvientes. Keroberus o mejor dicho Kero (si ha visto S.C.C. no lea esta parte) era una especie de grifo dorado que podía convertirse en un peluche de felpa, Spinnelson o sea Spin era una pantera con alas de mariposa y también se convertía en peluche de felpa, Alexandra los usaba como mascotas o como ´´lechuzas mensajeras´´. Yue y Rubymoon a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien tenían que trabajar juntos, ellos cuidaban de Alexandra, y su casa y hacían la función de sirvientes, lo cual no era su mejor función.

En los fines de semana los estudiantes del Itzu Maya podían ir a sus casas, así que Alexandra mantenía su costumbre de gritar todas las mañanas aunque estar en el colegio no se lo impedía ya que su habitación quedaba en la parte más alta de la pirámide. La de Alexandra tenía vista al mar y un balcón.

Durante los dos primeros años en el colegio Alexandra no era vista con buenos ojos por unos cuantos de la institución y no era por el hacho de que era una revoltosa, y que en Halloween saliera volando en una escoba con un traje de disfraz de bruja al estilo muggle, y con poca tela. La razón era que era huérfana, de padres muggles y blanca. El hecho de ser blanca significaba que era de descendencia española y los brujos puros eran de familias indígenas o descendientes de estos.

La vida de Alexandra era la de una chica normal brincando el hecho de que poseía grandes poderes que podían superar a cualquier brujo de renombre.


	5. El juicio

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a JK, so no me demanden!**

Hola! Hace una eternidad que no publico pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no podia escribir nada, pero aqui estoy devuelta... contesto reviews:

Sweet Suli: K bien k estas leyendo mi fic! Espero que lo sigas haciendo y por fa dejame reviews cuando puedas...

Maritza Chan: jajaja la onion card fue graciosa pero plea deja de decir lo de la anaconda card o tendre que mencionarla luego Si bueno ese tipo de enredos pasa cuando viajas por el tiempo o eso creo... lee mi fic y deja reviews!

**He corregido algunos de los errores disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

**El juicio**

De alguna manera u otra Harry sentía que ya había vivido aquello, después de entregara a Peter a las autoridades y de contarle a Dumbledore que es iría a vivir con su padrino, este le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él y por la cara que tenia era algo muy serio. Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta su despacho y este se quedó un largo rato observándolo, Harry se sentía algo nervioso y algo en él le decía que lo que venia no iba a ser algo bueno

- Bien y que desea decirme profesor?- se animo a preguntarle,

- Harry, recuerdas aquella pregunta que no pude contestarte hace tres años? creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte todo lo que se, espero no arruinar este momento tan feliz, - dijo Dumbledore sintiendo mucho tener que dar aquella mala noticia, pero mientras mas temprano mejor, - Harry hace unos años la profesora Trelawney me reveló una profecía sobre Voldemort y quien lo destruiría, fue antes de que tus padres murieran, tu ya habías nacido. La profecía decía " que el que vencería al señor oscuro estaba cerca, nacería al final del séptimo mes, hijo de padres que vencieron por tercera vez a él, y que él lo marcaría como su igual, quien vencerá al señor oscuro tendrá poderes que el nunca tendrá…solo podrán morir por la mano del otro, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva''

Harry estaba anonadado, realmente no le veía mucho sentido a aquello, acaso tendría que volverse un asesino,

- Que quiere decir eso?- preguntó,

- Esto quiere decir que el que vencerá a Voldemort nació a finales del mes de julio, de padres que lo hayan vencido tres veces y que el será marcado como su igual, lo mas extraño que hace unos catorce años esto podía aplicarse para dos pequeños magos, ambos nacidos a finales del mes de julio, ambos hijos de padres en la Orden del Fénix, ambos hijos de padres que habían vencido a Voldemort tres veces, uno eras tu y el otro era Neville-, Harry estaba algo desubicado, acaso había dicho que había una posibilidad de que él no hubiera sido el chico de la marca, pensaba Harry.

- Entonces por que si había otra posibilidad intento deshacerse de mi?- preguntó Harry un poco confundido.

Dumbledore le explico el porqué de esto basándose en suposiciones, aunque ambos pensaban que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Además tuvo que explicarle a lo del hechizo protector que su madre había puesto sobre él al morir y por tanto tenía que por lo menos pasar una semana en casa de su tía para que se renovara, pero después seria libre para irse a vivir con su padrino. La verdad es que la noticia de la profecía no era loa mejor de todas pero no tendría que soportar todo el verano a los Dursley, el hecho de volverse un asesino era un poco raro, pero podría compartir su pesar y sus dudas con alguien que por fin podía considerar como un familiar, mas cercano que los Weasley.

Después de visitar a Ron en la enfermería, Harry se despidió de Sirius que ahora debía ir ante el juzgado de brujos para defenderse y probar su inocencia ante los incidentes pasados además de probar que Peter era el traidor y fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort.

- No te preocupes Harry, tan pronto como se acaben los procesos judiciales podrás irte a vivir a mi casa

- No puedo esperar!- dijo Harry muy contento

- Podrías disculparme con tu amigo, creo que además de romperle una pierna lo he dejado sin mascota

- Esta bien Ron comprenderá

Y Sirius se despidió de Harry con un abrazo, Harry se sentía muy feliz a pesar de todas las demás cosas no muy buenas que habían pasado. Había sido el mejor año, lastima que Lupin no pudiera seguir dando clases en Hogwarts, pero habían ganado la copa de quidditch y la de las casas, solo habían dos cosas que impedían su total alegría, dos profecías.

De regreso al mundo muggle, más bien en el expreso de Hogwarts Harry recibió una carta de Sirius, que por cierto estaba acompañada con una diminuta lechuza y datos como que él fue el que envió la escoba que lo vio jugar quidditch y que la pequeña lechuza era para Ron. Harry no perdió la oportunidad de contarles a sus tíos con la carta de su padrino, y que solo pasaría unos días en casas de ellos antes e mudarse.

La siguiente semana Harry se la pasó observando el periódico el Profeta para no perderse de ninguno de los detalles del procedimiento judicial, aunque Sirius le escribía diario para infórmale de antemano. Pero a dos días de cumplirse el plazo de su estadía en la casa de su tía, le llegó una carta de Sirius,

- pero ya me había escrito! – se dijo para si Harry al ver la carta

Harry

será necesario tu presencia mañana a las diez horas en el Ministerio de Magia para que atestigües en contra de Peter, Hermione y Ron también asistirán, te estaré esperando en el Hall, te irán a recoger ,

Sirius.

Nunca había asistido a un juzgado, pero haría todo lo posible para que Peter recibiera la más terrible condena, después que él le permitió conservar la vida él hizo el intento de escapar, fue algo estúpido de su parte pero al final quedo atrapado en aquellas extrañas enredaderas.

Al otro día Harry hizo todo lo posible por lucir lo mas presentable posible, bajo a desayunar, Duddley todavía estaba en dieta así que el desayuno no fue mas que una simple fruta, por suerte Harry tenia sus provisiones de reserva en la habitación, lo recogieron unas personas que el no conocía pero que trabajaban para el ministerio, Harry estaba medio dudoso de todo aquello.

Le sorprendió mucho el lugar por donde entraban los brujos al ministerio desde el mundo mágico, una caseta de teléfono descompuesta, uno de los aurores que fue a recogerlo se llamaba Kingsley. Sirius lo esperaba en la entrada, se veía bien pero había algo que delataba lo mucho que había sufrido en la cárcel,

- Hola!- dijo Harry con muchos ánimos,

- Hola! Pareces muy emocionado, sígueme, ya Hermione y Ron llegaron solo faltabas tu, - Harry se disculpó,

-no, todo esta bien! supongo que había mucho trafico- dijo Sirius al notar que Harry se sintió un poco preocupado por haberlo hecho esperar.

Harry siguió a Sirius por un extraño ascensor que en vez de subir bajaba y se movía hacia los lados, y los avioncitos de papel que entraban y salían al igual que las personas. Hasta que llegaron al departamento de misterios en el cual se estaba realizando el juicio. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron que se encontraban en la primera fila de asientos, ya la mayoría de las demás personas, brujos de puestos impotentes, se encontraban allí. Dumbledore entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de Sirius en un par de sillas en el centro de un espacio sin butacas, todo el mundo estaba observándolos, el ministro de magia entró acompañado de una mujer bajita y regordeta que no le cayó muy bien a Harry, pues algo en su voz melosa no dejaba de ocultar su maldad interna.

- Traigan al acusado- dijo Fudge y dos aurores entraron sosteniendo a Peter que además estada atado con unas cadenas que tenían un extraño resplandor azul, lo sentaron en una silla que estaba sola, cerca de la de Sirius, esta reacciono atándolo contra si con mas cadenas - Estamos aquí para dar justicia al cómplice del asesinato de los Potter. Les recordamos que ya Sirius Black a probado que Peter Petegrew es un mortifago, traicionó a sus amigos y fingió su propia muerte para acusarlo. También hemos podido comprobar que es un animago sin registrar lo cual facilitó todo para su escape, que pasó trece años viviendo entre nosotros. Creo que esto es más que suficiente para cerrar el caso pero debemos seguir ciertas formalidades, por favor que esto sea rápido- al parecer Sirius tenia todo ganado.

- En defensa de Sirius Black se llaman a los siguientes tres testigos para confirma los datos revelados por el acusado bajo el efecto de la veritaserum, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter- cuando Dumbledore mencionó a Harry todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar.

Hermione testifico sobre que Sirius reveló la verdadera identidad de la rata de Ron, o sea Peter. Ron testifico sobre el hecho de que la rata, que en realidad era Peter, fue su mascota pero que primero fue de uno de sus hermanos y luego de él, y que es le estaba cayendo el pelo y lo llevo a una veterinaria donde le dijeron que era muy raro que la rata todavía siguiera con vida ya que ellas no duran mucho tiempo. Cuando le llegó el turno a Harry todo el mundo estaba muy atento, Harry contesto a las preguntas muy sereno debía defender a Sirius y no mencionar nada de que este también era un animago sin registrar. El habló sobre como siguieron a un hombre de aspecto extraño que se llevaba a su amigo, donde luego él tomaba la rata y junto con el profesor Lupin la iban a ajusticiar sino fuera porque Peter le pidió a él que lo perdonara y el accedió y cuando lo llevaban al castillo para entregarlo este hizo el intento de escapar como rata pero quedo atrapado en una enredadera. Fudge le pregunto que si todavía le perdonaba la vida, Harry se quedó algo pensativo

– creo que matarlo no seria lo correcto, por su culpa mi padrino tuvo que pasar doce años en Azkaban siendo inocente además de ser cómplice de Lord Voldemort - se oyó un uh! Unánime en la sala- creo que el beso del dementor seria el mejo castigo después de cumplir doce años de condena en la prisión- termino Harry, Fudge le indicó que podía retirarse, todos en la sala estaban hablando en voz baja comentando lo ultimo.

Fudge tomo la palabra- Creo que ya todos tienen una idea de que veredicto dar, por favor que sea rápido- dijo a la sala, diferentes personas dijeron estar de acuerdo con la idea de Potter, otros preferían que se le aplicara el castigo máximo, o sea el beso del dementor, sin tanta espera para que no volviera a escapar, el veredicto fue el siguiente:

'' Sirius Black queda libre de todo cargo y por atrapar al verdadero vasallo de 'El' recibirá la medalla de primera Orden de Merlín, mientas que Peter Petegrew cumplirá una condena de doce años en azkaban y luego recibirá la pena máxima del mundo mágico''

Sirius ya sabia que lo libarían de todos los cargos pero de todos modos celebró su triunfo volvería a tener una vida normal, Harry viviría con el y lo mejor de todo era libre.

* * *

Bueno, malo o fatal por fa reviews!


	6. Regresando al Presente

**Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen...**

Hola... hace una eternidad que no subo nada... pero bueno... es que estaba muy ocupada... les dejo con la historia...

Elarhy: una respuesta a tu suplica

Maritza chan: eh... nada que decir solo que gracias por subir los chaps por mi...

JIX: me reservo el derecho de responderte...

**Corregí algunos de los errores por favor disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Regresando al presente

Cuando Alexandra se despertó ya se encontraba en la cama del hotel, no se recordaba de cuando ni como había llegado ahí, se sentía con mucho sueño,

- creo que se me paso la mano con la cata del tiempo- además de eso tenia mucha hambre ni si quiera sabia que día era, al parecer había estado durmiendo mucho pero aun así no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas.

Se levanto de la cama, vio a Spin y a Kero jugando un video juego, se recordó que ellos todavía tenían suficiente energía,

- de seguro fueron ellos los que nos trajeron- vio hacia el otro lado de la habitacion, Yue y Rubymoon estaban en su forma humana durmiendo al parecer ellos también estaban cansados, tomo el teléfono y llamo al room service para que le llevaran algo de comer que no fuera postre, se sentó y tomo un periódico era del 31 de junio, habían pasado siete días desde que viajo en el tiempo,- Spin este periódico es de hoy?- le preguntó

- Si has estado durmiendo por toda una semana, rompiste tu record- dijo el mientras le daba un golpe a la figura de Kero en el juego,

- Y Yue y Rubymoon?-,

- ellos también- dijo Kero mientras trataba de defenderse de los ataques de Spin.

Le interesaba ver que tanto había cambiado la vida de su protegido, pero primero debía reponer todas sus energías o Yue y Rubymoon se quedarían durmiendo portada la eternidad. Primero comió un sustanciosos desayuno, cargado con carne extra, ya después repondría su principal fuente de energía, carbohidratos. Después, ya en la tarde, de comer casi todo su peso en golosinas Alex y sus guardianes estaban listos para ver que tan drásticos serian los cambios ocasionados en la vida del chico Potter. Condujeron hasta la dirección que el gran Ojo del Brecha Club les dio, pero cuando llegaron parecía ser un lote en desuso.

- De seguro tiene algún hechizo, bien Gran Ojo muéstrame la vida de Harry Potter- y el gran Ojo mostró a Harry en una casa con un estilo muy gótico, parecía que los Black después de todo eran de una familia oscura, Harry estaba leyendo sus libros en una habitación decorada con cosas de quidditch, parecía un poco más contento que la otra vez.

La vida de Harry había cambiado mucho e incluso se podía observar a través de su físico, ya no era el mismo joven flacucho deprimido y reprimido por sus tíos muggles. Vivía en Grimmauld Place, pero no era la misma casa oscura y a medio derrumbar que visitó Alexandra en su viaje al pasado, el cuadro de la mujer gritona todavía permanecía en su lugar solo que estaba encerrado por un cristal que no permitía escuchar sus gritos, ya no había polvo o bichos raros entre las cortinas y cajones de la casa. Todos los muebles habían sido cambiados por unos de diseño más ecléctico, y colores más claros, que contrastaban con los tonos oscuros que no le pudieron quitar a la casa.

Sirius no esta tan demacrado como cuando Harry lo conoció en el tercer año, había recuperado un poco su hermosura pero aun se podían observar en su rostro ciertas penas que jamás en su vida se borraría, al igual que Harry. Este Harry conoció la profecía con tan solo trece años desde ese entonces su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados.

- Bueno el objetivo principal ha sido cumplido, Sirius vive, el chico Potter se ha mudado con el, ya no esta deprimido y parece estar feliz- dijo Rubymoon con esperanzas de que el viaje llegara a su fin

- Umm…no se pero quisiera ver como fueron los dos siguientes años en la vida de Potter después de nuestra intervención- dijo Alexandra

- Oh vamos!- se quejó Rubymoon- por lo menos regresemos al hotel, puedes verla desde allá

- Bueno esta bien

Regresaron a su habitación en el hotel, Alexandra hechizo la televisión para poder ver lo que había pasado en la vida de Harry después de que ella interviniera. Lo primero fue el juicio donde declararon culpable a Peter y se retiraron todos los cargos en contra de Sirius. Luego cuando Harry se mudó con Sirius y lo ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa junto con Remus, quien solía pasar a menudo por la casa. Sirius se mudo a la habitación principal y Harry tomo la que había sido la habitación de Sirius. La habitación que una vez fue del hermano de Sirius fue arreglada para que sirviera de habitación para cuando Remus se quedaba. También se arreglaron otras dos habitaciones pues Harry tenia intenciones de invitar a Ron y a Hermione. En un armario encontraron un objeto que parecia estar bajo una maldición muy fuerte cuando intentaron deshacerse de él, Kreacher se puso todo frenético con esto. No sabían que hacer con el objeto extraño, parecía una especie de medallón, de modo que fue a parar junto con el resto de objetos valiosos pero malditos, dígase en el ático de la casa.

Harry estaba muy emocionado con las mundiales de quidditch, se juntaría con la familia de Ron pero solo por unos días pues quería pasar mas tiempo con Sirius, este le contaba sobre sus años en Hogwarts y sobre su padre. El padre de Ron se las ingenio para poder conseguir asientos en el palco principal junto con el ministro de magia. Sirius los acompañó. Lo que no les gusto fue la presencia de los Malfoy, Narcisa estaba doblemente asqueada. Irlanda ganó aunque Krum capturó la snitch. Harry celebraba con los demás en la tienda de a campar , hasta que se armó el reperpero cuando los mortifagos empezaron a torturar a los muggles que atendían el terreno donde habían alquilados las tiendas. Entre todo el lio Harry perdió la varita y alguien convoco con ella la marca tenebrosa…

- No te cansas de ver eso- le dijo Rubymoon desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Presiento algo extraño y peligroso- contestó ella

- Como una laguna en tu cabeza- dijo Yue

- Algo así

- Es por haber viajado en el tiempo y modificado, recuerdas las cosas en su versión original pero ignoras lo que ha pasado después de haber hechos los cambios

- Ummm. Alguna forma de arreglar eso?

- Nop, tendras que seguir viendo la tele

- Grr

Alexandra no tuvo otra opción que seguir viendo la tele. Después de lo sucedido en la final de la copa, Harry regresó a casa de Sirius donde paso el resto del verano, aunque pasaba los fines de semana en casa de Ron. Hermione se turnaba entre las dos casas de sus amigos. Al llegar al colegio se enteraron del torneo de los Tres Magos, además de la entrada del nuevo profesor de DADA, un antiguo auror llamado Alastor Moody, al que todos llamaban Ojo loco Moody.

Bueno no voy a rescribir el cuarto libro completo, simplemente les diré que en lo único que cambio fue que Sirius no necesitaba estarse ocultando para comunicarse o visitar a Harry. Que estuvo presente en todas las pruebas dándole su apoyo incondicional a su ahijado. Moody siempre fue suplantado por Barty Crouch Jr, ya que este se escapo de su padre en la final de la copa para reunirse con su Maestro, trazaron el malvado plan para que este recuperara el poder y sobre todo lo llevaron a cavo. También en esta ocasión Harry estaba mas despierto en cuanto a lo que debía hacer, pues ya sabia lo de la profecía, y al momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort sabia que él debía esforzarse pues si el moría Inglaterra, y posiblemente el resto del mundo estaría sumido en la oscuridad. Al termino del cuarto año Harry estaba mas seguro que nunca de que debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo pues había salido vivo a pura chepa.

El quinto año fue igual de malo, los del ministerio jodiendole el existir, mas Umbrige fastidiando en el colegio. En esta ocasión trataron de volver a culpar a Sirius como seguidor de Voldemort cuando se dio el escape de los otros prisioneros, pero este logró demostrar su inocencia, pues todos sabían que Peter estaba dentro y si alguien era hábil en escapar ese era el. Harry conocía la profecía, por tanto con mas ahínco busco la formación de la DA, pues sabia que ahora mas que nunca debía estar preparado para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Cuando empezó a tener las famosas pesadillas no tardo en contárselo a Sirius, y este hablo con Dumbledore y aunque a Harry no le gustara tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para aprender occlumencia. De esta manera evitaría que Voldemort lo controlara. Voldemort ansiaba tener la profecía en sus manos pero Potter le llevaba la delantera. Además de que Sirius no le guardaba ningún secreto con respecto a lo de la orden, por tanto Harry sabía muy bien que Voldemort quería conocer el contenido de la profecía, y que ellos hacían todo lo posible para evitar que este la alcanzase. Como Harry había logrado bloquear su mente Voldemort tuvo que ingeniárselas para tratar de conseguir la famosa profecía, pero fue el que termino cayendo en una trampa tejida por Dumbledore, quedando expuesto ante la comunidad mágica y perdiendo gran parte de sus secuaces. Sirius no murió esa noche pues en esta ocasión todo había sido planeado muy cuidadosamente por Dumbledore. Harry trato de batirse con Voldemort en un intento de cumplir con su destino pero necesito de la ayuda de Dumbledore pues aun no estaba listo para dicha tarea, además de que habían ciertas cosas que antes necesitarían hacer para poder vencer al señor tenebroso.

* * *

Y... espero sus reviews!


End file.
